Dawn Of A New Age
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Gabriella is about to be punished for something she didn't exactly do Troy steps in and takes her place.  It is later decided that this form of punishment needs to end in EHS.  Stuff happens.  Warning this story contains paddling
1. Troy Sawyer

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

><p>East High had very strict consequences for violence which included paddling. Troy never understood that. You're trying to teach a person not to be violent by using what he considered to be a violent way of discipline. It never affected him until one day. It was at basketball practice and Chad had punched Gabby in the nose. Gabby had joined the team and she had been one of the only few female basketball players. Gabby retaliated by kneeing Chad in the balls. Troy, being captain of the team was in charge because his father had run out to do a quick errand and the Assistant Coach was sick. Jack had gotten back in the middle of the fight. Troy was yelling at Chad.<p>

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," Jack bellowed blowing his whistle.

"CHAD punched Gabriella in the nose," Troy explained

"But she kneed me in the balls," Chad replied.  
>Jack sighed. He hated to do it but this could have gotten way out of control. Someone could have seriously been hurt.<p>

"ENOUGH," he roared, "Gabriella I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

His tone changed when he was talking with Gabriella. It was gentle and regretful. Then he added in a firm tone, "Chad too"

"Dad that's not fair," Troy argued, "Gabby was the victim here"

"I realize that it seems that way," Jack admitted, "But this could have really gotten out of control"

"Okay," Troy said, "Let me take her place. Let me be punished instead of her"

"But you didn't do anything wrong," Jack said.

"Neither did she," Troy replied, "Chad was the one that started it. She was defending herself"

Jack nodded.

"Chad," he said, "Troy you 2 come with me. The rest of you shower up"


	2. The Paddling

Chad and Troy followed Jack into his office.

"Chad," Jack said, "You're going first. You're going to get 20 strokes for your violent behavior and 10 for being cruel to Gabriella. Bend over the chair"

**Chad's point of view**

This wasn't the first time this has happened. It happened several times in my HS career but I hate it every time it happens. I knew I had to obey though. The first 6 blows were delivered in rapid succession. Each whack made my legs, thighs and bottom feel like it was on fire.

"I hate (whack) to do this Chad," coach was lecturing me, "I couldn't love you (4 whacks) any more if you were my own (smack) son but this could have seriously (whack) gotten out of hand. Someone could have been really hurt"

As he spoke he continued raining down the paddle on me. It wasn't long before I started crying. Troy took hold of my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Do you (ow) think we'll ever (ow ow ow ow ow) be friends again (ow)," I asked Troy.

"No," he said, "Because in order to be friends **again **we would have to have **stopped **being friend in the first place"

"But (ow) you were (ow) angry with me (ow) earlier"

"So what," Troy said, "You're my friend and friends argue sometimes"

"Okay Chad," coach said, "You're done now"

He gave me a rough hug. I know this must have been hard for him.

"You're suspended from the next two games," he added, "Someone could have gotten really hurt."

"Yes sir," I said disappointed with myself as well as the situation. I left and sat on the bench trying hard and unsuccessfully not to cry.

**Troy's point of view**

"Troy," my dad said after Chad left

I nodded.

He gave me a hug.

"I love you," he told me, "and I am so proud of you"

I relished in that hug. It took a few minutes before he let go.

"Love you too dad," I whispered.

I started to get into the same position Chad had been in. I had never been through this before so I was a little nervous but better it be me then Gabriella.

"Stay where you are," dad said.

"Okay," I replied as he walked over to me. He literally tapped me 5 times with the paddle. I did not feel a thing. Then he told me I was done.


	3. Insight

That night Troy couldn't sleep. It wasn't what happened to **him **that afternoon. That was painless. But what happened to Chad was horrible and what would have happened to Gabriella... he shuttered to think about it. What was the point of paddling? It seemed so ironic. They were using violence to discourage violence. Someone should start a petition to end that insanity. Why not him?

**Jack's point of view**

Troy came downstairs looking exhausted. He looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Troy," I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Tired," Troy said, "I didn't sleep last night. Oh dad could you sign this?"

He handed me a sheet of paper. I read it. It was a petition to get paddling stopped at East High. I knew he was in for a rough road but I also knew he could do this.

I signed it. Then my daughter Annie came downstairs. She was my oldest and a Sr. whereas Troy was a freshmen.

"Annie," he said, "Sign this?"

Annie took one look at it and signed it.

**Chad's point of view**

My girlfriend Taylor came over last night. She sat with me and we talked and then she massaged me and made me feel better. She always does this when I'm having a bad day. I've just been so angry lately and so bitter. My sister killed herself three months ago.

"Seriously," Taylor said, "I don't understand how people could not realize how much you've been going through. It's like there is cotton in their brain or something"

"I'm okay sweetheart," I told her

"No you're not," Taylor said, "You haven't been okay in months"

**Troy's point of view**

Three months ago was the worst day of Chad's life. His older sister Mae killed herself. I remember that I had talked with my dad after finding out about Mae.

_"Dad," I said, "I want to speak with you for a minute"_

_"Sure Troy," my dad said, "What's on your mind"_

_"I want to ask you a favor," I said, "Please don't use the word suicide for awhile"_

_"Why," dad asked confused._

_"Mae Danforth just killed herself"_


	4. A Note To My Last Reviewer

To Elaine: I'm sorry that you were abused. This story is actually against abuse as you will see in further chapters. Believe me when I say I have no intention of upsetting any person. That being said I don't appreciate you insulting my stories because it is not crap. It is okay for you to not like my stories but not okay for you to insult me personally. Also the reason I don't write like the other writer is because I'm NOT the other writer.


End file.
